8 minutes in heaven
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: Rated M for: language, physical contact, and yaoi shipping. Don't like, don't read. "Party at Maka and Soul's! Everyone's invited! What's that, we're playing 7 minutes in heaven? I wonder who will get paired up with who...?" Pairings: SoulxKid, Black* StarxBlair and little KidxLiz, MakaxSoul, and TsubakixBlack* Star. Don't forget to review! ;)


**Finished one fic and now I'm on to another! Hope you all enjoy this one too! (:  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sadly.)**

"I don't want to _party_!" Death the Kid seethed as his two weapons, Patty and Liz Thompson, dragged him across the snowy grounds.

"Come on Kid, you need to loosen up and go have some fun," the older Thompson sister replied, giving him a quick glance.

Her cheeks turned a light pink as she watched the reaper tried to twist out of her grasp. The moon light shone on his hair, making his three white strips shine.

Liz wouldn't admit it to anyone (not even Patty) but she was in love with the young reaper. She couldn't wait for the party tonight.  
_7 minutes in heaven, here we come!_

X-x-X-x

"About time you guys got here," Soul "Eater" Evan said, opening the door.

Cold wind blew inside the door, chilling the small apartment.

"We would have been here sooner, but someone was throwing a fit," Liz explained to the scythe, motioning with her head towards Kid.

He was taking his snowy jacket off, curing at how the snow on it was "unsymmetrical."

"Ah," Soul said nodding. He stepped away from the doorway, offering them to come inside fully.

"Hey guys," Maka Albarn said, smiling at the three. She was sitting on the couch, petting a purple cat.

"Oh~ who's here?" The cat purred, opening one golden eye. Once the cat saw who was here, she jumped off of Maka's lap and landed on the floor.

"Well, this is embarrassing," she purred, closing her eyes. She transformed into a young woman with large breast. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here~"

"Hey Blair!" Patty said, smiling. "How's the kitty doing?"

Before Blair could reply to the young blond, there was a knock at the front door. Kid reached for the door handle, but jumped back just in time as the door was broken down.

A young blue haired boy and a tall black haired girl entered through the door way

"Hey! Why are you guys talking about a stupid cat, when the star has just arrived!?" Black* Star shouted, smiling big.

"I'm not some stupid cat!" Blair shouted back. She pointed her finger at Black* Star. "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin. Halloween cannon!"

X-x-X-x

"Time to play, spin the bottle for seven minutes in heaven!" Patty shouted, throwing a glass bottle onto the ground.

It shattered into pieces, making everyone turn away from it.

"Next time Patty, just put the bottle down slowly," Tsubaki said, a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh," Patty said, looking down at the glass pieces. "Kay~!"

X-x-X-x

"Alright!" Soul yelled, swallowing the last bit of wine left in the bottle he was holding. He drunkenly gave the bottle to Maka and burped.

"You know we could have helped you drink the wine," she scolded, whacking him on the head with a magazine.

"But that would have been stupid~" Soul slurred, sitting himself down in between Blair and Liz. "Now let's start~"

X-x-X-x

"I'll spin first," Blair purred, grabbing the bottle. She spun it, sitting back and waiting for it to stop.

It went around and around, finally landing on, no one other than, the god himself.

"You're kidding me!" Black* Star cried, looking at the bottle. "I'm not kissing that fucking cat!"

"You have to," Maka said matter-of-factually. "It's the rules, now," she got up and pushed the two towards the closet, "time for your 7 minutes." She winked as she stuffed them in the closet and shut the door.

"Make it 8!"Kid called from his seat on the floor.

"Yeah, 8 minutes now!" Maka called through the door, laughing.

Scratching and yelling could be heard from the other side of the door, but the rest of the group ignored them.

"Wow Maka," Tsubaki said, staring at blonde miester, "I've never seen you act like that."

"Well, rules are rules," Maka said, shrugging, "and you have to follow the rules."

"Here, Kid, why don't you go," Liz said, handing the bottle to her miester.

"I-I don't know if I want to play," Kid replied, staring down at his hands.

"Come on Kid, live a little," Liz said, laughing as she pushed the bottle into Kid's hands.

Kid sighed, and knowing that he would not win this fight, spun the bottle.

Round and round it went.

Liz sat by Kid, hoping it would land on her.  
_8 minutes with Kid could be... fun. _

The bottle finally started slowing down.

Round and round and round and round and-

"No."  
"Oh my..."  
"You're kidding me. You're fucking kidding me!"

Everyone looked at where the bottle had stopped.

It pointed at Soul. No doubt about it, it was at Soul.

"I can't do this! I can't kiss a male!" Kid shouted. "I pass, I can't do this!"

"Oh~ But you have to~"

Soul stood up drunkenly and grabbed Kid's wrist, pulling him up. He started pulling him towards his room.

"Me and you are going to have 8 minutes in heaven~ Heh~"

X-x-X-x

Liz choked back tears she watched her crush walk away with another male.

_Why couldn't it have been me? It was one away from me! One fucking person! WHY!?_

"Liz, is something wrong?"

Liz was snapped out of her thoughts by her curious sister.

"Oh, nothing," Liz said, wiping the tears out of her eyes before they could fall.

She looked around the room.

The only people left was herself, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka.

Maka looked close to tears herself.

_Oh, I forgot, she likes Soul. Well, looks like me and her are in this together. _

"Should we continue?" Maka asked suddenly, looking at all of the girls.

"No," Tsubaki said, "let's just wait for everyone else to be finished..."

X-x-X-x

Soul threw Kid against his wall and wasted no time in overtaking the younger boy.

He pressed their lips together and grinded their hips together.

His hands wandered up and down Kid's body while he forced his tongue into the other male's mouth.

Kid moaned without thinking and ran his hands through Soul's hair.

He had lost all control of himself. He was only acting on instincts and hormones.

_Maybe these 8 minutes won't be so bad..._

X-x-X-x

"OK, you're times up!" Maka said, opening the closet door.

Blair leapt out of the closet, almost knocking Maka over. Black* Star followed her, out of breath.

"So... how was it?" Patty asked innocently, looking at the two.

"It was bad," Blair said, sticking her tongue out. "He's not a good kisser."

"Oh, I'm sure he's a fine kisser," Tsubaki replied. She blushed a deep red and stood up. "Excuse me, I have to go use the, er, restroom."

She quickly exited the room.

Black* Star leaned against the wall, smirking to himself.

"Oh yeah~" he said, still smirking. "She totally likes me."

X-x-X-x

"Kid and Soul's 8 minutes are done!" Maka and Liz shouted at the same time.

They looked at each other, then quickly shot down the hall, Liz at Maka's heels.

They reached Soul's door and started banging on it.

"You're time is done!" Maka shouted.

"Time to come out!" Liz said, finishing for her.

No one answered the door.

"Dammit," Maka said, staring at the door. "I'm going to kick it down."

Liz backed up as Maka swung her foot out, kicking the door open.

Maka entered the room, Liz behind her.

"Times up bit- oh fuck."

X-x-X-x

Kid and Soul looked up to see two girls standing in the doorway.

Kid was on top of Soul, his shirt on the ground. Soul's hands were in his pants, and Kid's hands were on Soul's bare chest.

"Maka!" Soul roared, sitting up on his bed. He removed himself from Kid and stood up, pulling up his sagging pants. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?"

"We did knock," Maka said, staring at the two boys. "And we yelled and shouted, but you two wouldn't answer. I see why now..."

Kid squeaked at this comment and went to go put his shirt and jacket back on. He to pulled up his sagging pants, and once he was fully dressed, he turned to face the girls.

"I'm sorry ladies," he said, bowing to them. "I'm sorry that we did not answer the door, and that you had to see, er, that." He blushed a deep red before heading towards the door. "Shall we go back now?"

The other three nodded and followed Kid outside.

Once they reached the group they all sat down in their places again.

Liz and Maka kept their mouths shut about what they saw, and this made Kid grateful.

He found himself slowing dozing off into his own thoughts while the others argued about who-knows-what.

_Hmn, that wasn't so bad. I might actually want another 8 minutes in heaven... with only Soul "Eater" Evans. _

**Sucky ending is being sucky because I'm tired. :p  
Hope you all enjoyed this random fic. I was going to put a yuri scene, but I'm not a big fan of yuri, so I decided against it.  
K, that's all. Don't forget to review~ **


End file.
